Remington 700
The Remington 700 (A.K.A the Sniper Rifle or the Hunting Rifle, and was formerly known as the Mauser 98) is a bolt action, long range weapon in March of the Dead, and is one of the highest damaging guns in the game. It holds 5 rounds and has the slowest firerate in the game, however, it's high damage of 200 makes up for that. The Remington 700 also has the ability to pierce through any zombie, which can kill up to 2-3 zombies all at once. The Remington 700 also has a scope, which can be usable by pressing the "E" key. Tips * The Remington 700 is one of the longest ranged guns in the game, as it has a scope that can make it easier to kill a zombie from far away. * The Remington 700 is one of the only weapons with pierce, which makes the gun able to kill many enemies at once if shot right. * A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 1.5 (200 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 300) ** If you attempt to pierce at least 3 zombies, this would make a greater damage of 750+ Pros & Cons Pros * Deals high damage towards an enemy, especially if the shot pierces through one.. * Has a scope that can be useful for killing zombies from far distances. * Its high damage can insta-kill a single or multiple zombies, mostly weak ones. ** Its damage towards strong zombies would usually sometimes insta-kill, deal 2/3 of the zombie's health, or half of it (depending on what mode you're in) * Can pierce, meaning that it can kill around 2-3 zombies in a row if lined up. * Has infinite ammo * Can be found everywhere Cons * Due to the weapon being bolt-action, this causes it to make the Remington 700 the slowest firing weapon in the whole entire game. * Scoping can decrease the walkspeed of your character, and your mouse sensitivity * Has one of the smallest amount of bullets for a single round * The camera shakes heavily after every shot, making it difficult to aim, especially when scoping. * Useless against smaller zombies, especially the Mini Zombie, due to its slow firerate. Updates * 1/1/2019: Made the Remington 700 bolt action, making it have the slowest DPS in the game. Trivia * The Remington 700's mesh is the Hunting Rifle from Dead Rising. ** This is the only weapon that got the mesh from Dead Rising so far * Remington 700 is the only weapon in Story Mode that is bolt-action. * The Remington 700 is one of the highest damaging weapons in the game. ** This is followed by the SPAS-12, Remington Wingmaster, and its more effective counterpart, the Barrett M82 * Despite the bolt is on the right side, it is pulled from the left . ** This is due to ROBLOX handles usually welding to the player's right arm. * The Remington 700 is one of the only weapons where the gun itself changes into another; is renamed or re-branded. ** Other weapons are the SCAR-L (used to be known as a SCAR-H), the M16 (which used to be known as a M4A1), the Frying Pan (which used to be a Tinpot), and the P220 (which used to be known as the Glock and the M1911). * The Remington 700 used to have TF2 Sniper Rifle's firing sound before bolt action update Gallery Sniper rp.png|The Remington 700 Hunting rifle icon.png|The Sniper Icon 13667767_1.jpg|A real life Remington 700 Category:Weapon Category:Sniper Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Gun Category:Primary Weapon Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode